Padres primerizos
by Clan AFY
Summary: El ser padres trae una gran felicidad consigo, ya que es lo que une a las parejas para toda la vida. Es un lazo, una unión. Una mezcla de ambas sangres, a partir de las cuales, nacerá un bebé hermoso que los acompañará siempre, en todas las etapas de la vida que falten por vivir. Aquel pequeño los iluminará y los guiará siempre, hacia el mejor camino. YAOI / MPREG / KUROKEN


Tetsuna: ¡NUEVA HISTORIA! ESPEREMOS LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT

 **HAIKYUU! NO NOS PERTENECE**.

TITULO: Padres primerizos

AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)

RESUMEN:

El ser padres trae una gran felicidad consigo, ya que es lo que une a las parejas para toda la vida. Es un lazo, una unión. Una mezcla de ambas sangres, a partir de las cuales, nacerá un bebé hermoso que los acompañará siempre, en todas las etapas de la vida que falten por vivir. Aquel pequeño los iluminará y los guiará siempre, hacia el mejor camino. Ese hijo será la razón de su existencia.

CLASIFICACIÓN: Todos los públicos  
CATEGORÍA: HAIKYUU!  
PAREJAS: KuroKen  
GÉNEROS: Romántico  
ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg  
SAGA: Ninguno.

* * *

 **Padres primerizos**

* * *

.

El ser padres trae una gran felicidad consigo, ya que es lo que une a las parejas para toda la vida. Es un lazo, una unión. Una mezcla de ambas sangres, a partir de las cuales, nacerá un bebé hermoso que los acompañará siempre, en todas las etapas de la vida que falten por vivir. Aquel pequeño los iluminará y los guiará siempre, hacia el mejor camino. Ese hijo será la razón de su existencia.

El amor de los padres por el pequeño es un amor puro, sincero e incomparable a cualquier otro, ya que es la mayor demostración de amor que existe en todo el mundo… Todo eso es lo que creen y sienten, Kenma Kozume -doncel de altura promedio, complexión corporal pequeña, ojos color ámbar con pupilas alargadas como los de un gato y cabello rubio con raíces negras debido a que se lo tiño-, y Kuroo Tetsurou -varón pelinegro, ojos miel entrecerrados y con apariencia gatuna por la pupila alargada que posee, bastante alto y constitución es robusta -, una joven pareja que prontamente serán padres. Serán padres primerizos.

Todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaron al principio, el apoyo de sus amigos y familiares los ha ayudado mucho y la felicidad por su futuro retoño no los dejaba ni un segundo. Y aunque ambos se encuentran nerviosos porque solo falta unos días para tener a su querido retoño en brazos, a la vez se sienten seguros porque han realizado las indicaciones medicas al pie de la letra.

El medico asegura que Kenma y su adorable retoño se encontraban bien, debido a que han asistido a las revisiones cuando se es debido, Kenma ha mantenido la dieta que se le recomendó así como también consume las vitaminas y suplementos que se le recetan y muchas cosas más; además el hombre de bata aseguro que ambos estaban lo más listos posibles, gracias a que asistieron a los cursos de preparación.

Sin embargo aun con todo aquello, había una persona que exageraba todo. El estado de alarma de su esposo le parecía divertido al Kozume, solo bastaba a hacer un sonido parecido a una queja o una mueca de dolor, para tener al azabache corriendo desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, para llegar a su lado. Era conmovedor y adorable, pero sobre todo gracioso, incluso llegaba hacerle bromas sobre el asunto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Sábado~**

Si se le preguntara a Kenma que tal fue su semana; la respuesta seria que transcurrió con normalidad. Sus últimos meses de embarazo estuvieron llenos de una completa tranquilidad. La compañía de su pareja Kuroo, videojuegos, siestas, pláticas con su bebé a escondidas -ya que no dejaría que su pareja viera aquella faceta porque lo estaría avergonzando a cada rato con aquello-, fue la rutia diaria.

Todo lo contrario sería la respuesta si se le preguntara a Tetsurou, ya que éste contestaría que sus días estuvieron llenos de desvelo por los inevitables antojos de Kenma durante la madrugada, cansancio por los entrenamientos y estrés por soportar los irremediables cambios de humor de su amado. Lo único beneficiosos de ese embarazo aparte de tener a su retoño pronto, era el insaciable apetito sexual que presento el menor, aunque eso también se perdió cuando quedo en abstinencia después de los cinco meses. Pero aun así, la pareja se encontraba feliz.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, sábado por la mañana; y ambos jóvenes se preparaban para sus actividades diarias.

El doncel se encontraba preparando el desayuno, algo sencillo ya que él no sabía cocinar más haya que un huevo revuelto, quien se encargaba del desayuno siempre había sido su esposo pero desde que tomo su licencia de maternidad en su trabajo, no tenía nada que hacer, aburriéndose hasta la muerte, al final su mejor amigo le había aconsejado que aprendiera a cocinar.

Mientras tanto el varón se quejaba al mismo tiempo que juntaba algunas cosas que necesitaría en su trabajo. Y es que nadie podría culpar al varón de quejarse, su amado doncel estaba en sus últimos días de embarazo y lo único que deseaba era pasar todo el tiempo con él, no obstante tenía que ir a sus entrenamientos como miembro de un equipo profesional de voleibol.

-Kenma, últimamente te veo leyendo más libros que jugando tus videojuegos, ¿porque? ¿Qué tienen esos libros para entretenerte tanto? -pregunto interesado en el nuevo hobbie de su amado- Espero que no sea de tu trabajo, sabes que debes estar relajado. -dijo al final el moreno tirándose al sillón, en verdad no quería irse.

-Son solo libros sobre bebés y padres primerizos. Shouyou me los trajo en su última visita, diciendo que a él y a tu tonto hermano les sirvieron. -contesto acercándose a la mesa con dos platos de comida.- El desayuno está listo.

-¿El chibi te los trajo? -pregunto sorprendido, no recordaba haber visto a su cuñado desde hacía tres meses y ahora se enteraba que había perdido su oportunidad de molestarlo.

Tiempo atrás se había sorprendido mucho cuando su hermano menor anuncio que estaba saliendo con aquel doncel embarazado de baja estatura, ojos ambar llamativos, cabello anaranjado alborotado y de personalidad hiperactiva; todo lo contrario a su hermanito quien compartía sus mismos rasgos físicos como familia que son, además de no ser para nada amable, huraño, mandón y que nunca había tenido una pareja. Al principio le costó creerlo, pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos lo bien que se acoplaban y ayudaban a superar el pasado, comprendió como habían terminado como pareja.

-Sí, vino hace un mes.

-Gracias.-dijo el mayor acercándose a la mesa para desayunar.

Antes de sentarse, el varón planto un tierno beso en la frente de su doncel, además de ayudarlo a tomar asiento, su panza de 8 meses y medio, era demasiado grande impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

-Así que estás leyendo para poder cuidar bien de _la pequeña patea mejillas_.-dijo con una sonrisa empezando a comer.

-Así es.-dijo algo divertido.

El escuchar el apodo que le puso Kuroo al bebé, le daba gracia, sobre todo al recodar la razón, y es que siempre que el azabache ponía su cabeza para sentir al bebé que empezaba a dar patadas, era golpeado. Sintió una leve punzada en su vientre bajo, lo que provoco que hiciera una mueca incomoda.

-Lo haremos bien, no te preocupes. -comento al interpretar que aquella expresión se originó porque el menor comenzaba a preocuparse.

Kuroo sabía bien que el menor sentía miedo de que no fuera capaz cuidar bien del bebé que viene en camino, y no lo culpaba después de todo él solo tenía 23 y Kenma 20, eran jóvenes e inexpertos futuros padres. Además que a su esposo se le sumaba el mal trato de parte de sus propios progenitores en el pasado y el cual fue también el que los termino uniendo.

-Seremos los mejores padres que puede tener. -agrego levantándose de su lugar para acercarse al contrario y depositar un beso en el abultado estómago.

Aún recuerda perfectamente como se le comunico la grata noticia de que sería padre…

 **.**

 **~Flash back~**

 _La fiesta había empezado, era una fiesta solo para disfrutar y convivir con los amigos. La velada se encontraba en su clímax, todo era alegría y diversión, en la cual participaban todos sus compañeros de equipo, así como varios conocidos valiosos. Se encontraba descasado en un sillón cuando observo a su hermano y cuñado reír mientras hablaban con otros amigos. Suspiro al mirar a su lado, donde su adorable esposo tenía una consola de videojuegos entre manos ignorando su alrededor._

 _Adoraba a su esposo como nada en el mundo, pero a veces se preguntaba qué era lo más importante para Kenma, su trabajo como diseñador de videojuegos o él. Y por mucho que el doncel asegurara que era él, no podía evitar sentir celos de aquel aparato. Muchas veces se imaginó a si mismo destruyéndolo con un mazo o martillo, golpeándolo hasta que el ultimo tornillo saliera de su lugar, quemando los restos para no dejar evidencia mientras bailaba alrededor de aquella hoguera._

 _-Estamos en una fiesta, ¿no podrías dejar a un lado tu juego por ahora? -pregunto abrazándolo por detrás, deseaba disfrutar del momento con él._

 _-Lo hare. Además ya es hora…-dijo suspirando y guardando la consola, la cual solamente había sacado para intentar tranquilizarse._

 _-¿Hora? ¿La hora de…? -su pregunta se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su cuñado._

 _-¡Kenma ya está todo preparado! -anuncio al momento de acercarse._

 _-Gracias._

 _-¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos? -pregunto intrigado por la sincronía._

 _-Una sorpresa. Así que me rapto por unos momentos a Kenma. -contesto el peli naranja con alegría._

 _-De acuerdo. En ese caso yo iré a molestar a mi Otouto. -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa caminando hacia él._

 _-No vayas a molestarlo de más. -le dijo Kenma, conocía muy bien al pelinegro y sabía que no saldría nada bueno de eso._

 _-No prometo nada. -dijo yendo dejando a los menores solos, que habían comenzado a susurrar entre ellos._

 _ **.**_

 _Una vez cerca de su hermanito rio cuando le mostro una cara de irritación, claramente se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones de molestarlo._

 _-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto de manera córtate el menor._

 _Un joven varón tres años menor, que compartía los mismos rasgos que él; ojos y pelo negros, contextura delgada pero fuerte._

 _-¿Yo? Nada, solo molestarte. -respondió con una sonrisa de lado, y que sabía sacaba de quicio a cualquiera._

 _-Entonces vete a otro lado. -intentaba mantener la calma, algo que había perdido cuando su esposo se fue dejándolo a disposición de su hermano mayor._

 _-No. -se sentó a su lado- Tú eres mi Otouto, tienes mayor privilegio que los demás para recibir mi compañía._

 _-Mejor di que nadie te aguanta tanto como yo. -contraataco el menor._

 _-¿Que comes que adivinas? -dijo sacando por completo de quicio al azabache menor pero antes de que este dijera algo continuo- Mejor dime, ¿qué planean tu chibi y mi chibi?_

 _-¿Planear? ¿Hinata y Kenma están juntos? -pregunto confundido. Cuando su esposo se fue, le dijo que iría a saludar a algunos amigos que recién llegaban, nunca se esperó que fuera a buscar al rubio._

 _Kuroo suspiro, su hermano parecía que tampoco sabía aquello que tramaban los donceles. La música se detuvo._

 _-Disculpen. -se escuchó por todo el salón._

 _Ambos hermanos voltearon al centro del lugar, encontrándose con el peli-naranja con un micrófono en mano y con la característica alegría de alguien que planea algo grande._

 _-¿Ese idiota que está haciendo? -gruño el pelinegro menor al ver a su esposo._

 _-Quiero decirles que la fiesta en realidad si tiene un motivo. -Comenzó a hablar Hinata llamando la atención de todos- Solo algunos cuantos de aquí saben cuál es, y para los que no, estoy seguro que la disfrutaran y estarán felices por lo involucrados. -los invitados se contagiaron de la alegría que desprendía el doncel- Así que… Quiero pedirle a mi cuñado, que pase aquí enfrente._

 _Aquello tomo por sorpresa al varón, quien fue empujado por varios de sus amigos al escenario improvisado. Al no poder evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que el desconocía, decidió dejarse llevar, ¿qué mal podía hacerle su cuñadito? Se acercó con su típica sonrisa, sorprendiéndose cuando noto que su hermano lo siguió probablemente por curiosidad también._

 _-Bien, entonces espero te guste tu sorpresa. -dijo Hinata una vez lo tuvo cerca._

 _-Pues en vez de emocionarme, me estas asustando mucho chibi. -aclaro._

 _-Bien, todo tuyo Kenma. -exclamo feliz el peli naranja arrastrando a su esposo fuera del escenario, dejado a la pareja mayor en el escenario._

 _Kuroo vio a su pareja subir al pequeño escenario claramente nervioso. Sonrió ladinamente, le encantaba cuando su doncel no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza, añadiéndole el hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-En realidad no era necesaria la fiesta…-murmuro el doncel rubio- Yo te lo quise decir en más privacidad… pero ciertas personas, que no mencionare, no quisieron eso, ya que según ellos…-En el salón se escucharon las risas de los culpables de aquella situación-…hacerlo de esa manera seria aburrido…_

 _-¡Ve al grano! -grito Sai, un varón pelinegro amigo de los chicos._

 _-¡Ya dilo Kenma! -grito Tsuna, un doncel castaño._

 _-Denle su tiempo…-pidió Kuroo riendo, ya que los gritos de sus amigos ponían más nervioso a su pareja._

 _-¡Tengo 3 meses de embarazo! -confeso al fin con la cara roja, los ojos cerrados y los manos en puño sobre su pecho._

 _Todos rieron a carcajada abierta al ver al siempre sádico Kuroo, quedarse tieso en su lugar y con su tonta sonrisa al escuchar la palabra embarazo. La risa aumento cuando el varón de espalda al suelo, desmayado por tan grata noticia que nunca espero esa noche._

 **~Fin Del flash back~**

 **.**

…Si, su hermoso niño no sabía medirse con una noticia así, aunque su honestidad era una de las cualidades de su teñido. No quiso recodar lo que paso después de cuando reacciono, era vergonzoso como para vivirlo de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

-Lo sé. -contesto Kozume.- Además de que contamos con el apoyo de tu madre y los demás.

-Así es. Nuestra pequeña patea mejillas tiene a muchos que la quieren.

Siguieron teniendo una amena plática hasta que acabaron de comer y el mayor tuvo que recordarse que tenía que irse. Maldijo a todo ser supremo que conocía porque deseaban separarlo de su amado.

-Vete, no nos pasara nada. -dijo el doncel suspirando ante la inseguridad y sobreprotección de su pareja.

-Faltan dos semanas para que nazca, no me quiero arriesgar. -alego el mayor.

-Vete. Se cuidarme solo. Además, si llegara a suceder algo te llamare rápidamente al igual que a la ambulancia.

El azabache seguía peleando mentalmente sobre si irse o no, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el timbre de su departamento se hizo notar, acompañado de su esposo se acercaron a abrir, encontrándose con una gran caja de regalo. El joven matrimonio guardo silencio.

-¡Kenma! -la voz de un conocido se hizo presente y entonces la caja se movió.

El chico que la cargaba -razón por la que hasta ese momento no sabían quién era-, la dejo en el suelo para luego mirarlos con una gran sonrisa.

-Shouyou. -saludo el menor con una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, pero si es el chibi de mi cuñado. -dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa.- ¿Tobio no vino contigo? -miro hacia los lados en busca del susodicho.

-No, vine solo. -respondió- Él tiene entrenamiento hoy… -miro al más alto- ¿no deberías tu estar también con tu equipo entrenando?

-No se quiere ir porque piensa que me puede pasar algo.-explico el rubio interrumpiendo todo lo que iba a decir su esposo en defensa.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes. -aseguro el invitado- Yo me quedo con Kenma y mi sobrino hasta que regreses.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que cuidar de Ren y Kohana? -pregunto el mayor, agradecía la ayuda de su cuñado pero él ya tenía dos hijos propios que cuidar.

-Oh, están con sus abuelos. Por ello me tome la libertad de venir a ver a Kenma. Los niños no están y Tobio regresara hasta la noche, no me gustar estar solo en casa. -explico el menor.

-Ya vez. Ya no estoy solo, vete a tu trabajo. -le dijo Kenma al azabache quien suspiro, su teñido era terco cuando se lo proponía y peor que él.

-De acuerdo. -se rindió- Cualquier cosa llámenme que vendré de inmediato. -indico mientras todos entraban a la sala, y el tomaba su bolsa.- Entonces me retiro. -Se despidió de su esposo con un beso cálido y tierno en los labios.

-Que te vaya bien. -contesto Kenma después del beso.

-Gracias Shouyou. -le revolvió el cabello a su cuñado.

-Esfuércense. -respondió el menor de los tres.

Ambos donceles observaron en silencio como el varón desaparecía por la puerta, una vez que el mayor se fue, se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Cuánto falta? -pregunto el invitado emocionado.

-Dos semana más.

-¡Waa! ¡Que emoción! Ahora déjame ver la habitación de mi sobrino. -pidió con emoción.

-Vamos. ¿Pero cuál quieres ver primero? -pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes. Tetsu se puso en plan de que nuestro bebe seria niña e hizo una habitación de niña mientras que yo hice la de un niño, no me dejaría ganar. -Explico el rubio- Estoy seguro que será niño. -dijo en su defensa.

-Y lo será. Una _madre_ nunca se equivoca. -apoyo a su amigo- Tobio y yo siempre peleamos por ello en mis embarazos y al final yo ganaba. -sonrió victorioso- En cualquier caso, enséñame ambas habitaciones.

-¿Pero qué harán con la habitación que no se use? -pregunto el menor.

-Volverá a ser la habitación de invitados. -contesto.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigieron a lo que serían las habitaciones del bebé. Deteniéndose en la primera habitación que resultaba ser la de la niña, el peli-naranja quedo maravillado.

Las paredes pintadas de blanco puro, con dibujos de varios gatos de diferentes colores; jugado con una bola de estambre, maullando, jugando entre ellos, durmiendo, y algunos más se encontraban jugando con cuervos y búhos. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había dos gatos en especial, uno negro y otro blanco con manchas cafés claro, que parecían mirar hacia abajo donde posaba la cuna. Una hermosa cuna blanca con detalles de flor en la madera. Al otro lado de la cuna, había dos muebles, el primero se encontraba lleno de ropa y pañales, el otro con peluches y diferentes juguetes, y por ultimo una mecedora de madera junto a la ventana.

-¡Wao~! -exclamo Shouyou.- ¡Es hermosa!

-¿Verdad? Tengo que reconocer que les quedo hermosa a esos tres. -dijo mirando todo.

-¿Tres? -pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Sí. Me tomaron por sorpresa los tres ese día, trajeron todo e hicieron de su santa voluntad en la habitación. Bokuto, Tobio y Tetsu.-nombro el rubio

-Tobio nunca me comento nada. -murmuro con un puchero- Ese maldito de Bakeyama me las pagara cuando lo vea en casa.

-No entiendo porque no te habrá dicho. Es normal que él viniera ayudar, después de todo son hermanos esos dos. Y Bokuto-san es también como un hermano para ellos.

-Olvidémonos de ese. -dijo con fingido enfado- Malditos… les quedo genial. Woo~ ¿Dónde consiguieron estos búhos? -Pregunto acercándose a un par de búhos de peluche que le llegaban a la cintura y se encontraban cerca de la cuna.

-Bokuto-san dijo que eran un regalo de parte de Akaashi-san.

-Le tendré que decir entonces a Akaashi-san que me diga donde los consiguió. Están muy lindos.

-Así es.-dijo acercándose a la mecedora para poder sentarse, no soportaba mucho estar de pie.

-Haha. Pero no se compara con el regalo de parte de Karasuno, porque déjame decirte que es un regalo de parte de todos. -aclaro muy seguro Hinata.

Karasuno era el equipo profesional donde su esposo era miembro de la selección varonil, mientras que Bokuto era miembro de Fukurodai y Kuroo pertenecía a Nekoma, enfrentándose constantemente en la liga pero amigos cercanos fuera de la cacha.

-Cierto, ¿que traes en esa enorme caja? -pregunto curioso al recordar el obsequio.

-Un gran regalo para mi pequeño sobrino. -anuncio acercando el paquete al lado de Kenma para que este pudiera abrirlo sin esforzarse al pararse.

Una vez abierta la caja, Kenma observo el interior, sonriendo para luego enfrentar a su amigo que lo miraba con gran emoción esperando un comentario de si le gusto o no.

-¿Cuervos? Y unos muy raros -expreso con una sonrisa- Aunque tienen su lindura por lo gordito que están.

-Moo~ -hizo un puchero acercándose para sacar uno de los peluches- Todos compramos los materiales pero Shimizu-sempai y Sugawara-san los hicieron. Representan a Karasuno. -explico mientras sacaba uno a uno los cuervitos- Mira este, tiene mi cabello. -dijo mostrando al cuervo que había sacado de la caja. Tal vez no pertenecía al equipo como jugador, pero ayudaba debes en cuando en lo que se necesitara.

-Ya decía yo que ese cabello de zanahoria se parecía al de alguien que conozco. -rio al tomar el peluche entre sus manos

-¡Kenma! -se quejó.

-Gracias, le van a encantar de seguro. Tendrá a sus tíos cerca. -el doncel hizo referencia al tomar otro cuervo que parecía representar al hermano de su esposo.

-Waaa, he imaginar que cuando dejes de estar embarazado ya no mostraras más esa sonrisa.-dijo con pena Hinata.- Tus cambios de humor ya no estarán.

-¿A qué te refieres con ello? -se quejó ahora Kozume.

-A nada… nada…-dijo haciéndose para atrás, la mirada del mayor era la de un felino que miraba a su presa y al parecer él seria la presa sino se callaba.

Después de aquello empezaron a hablar sobre el embarazo del mayor, sus visitas al hospital, sobre si había algo diferente… todo lo referente al retoño que venía en camino. Todo estaba bien hasta que el embarazado repentinamente dejó de mecerse en la mecedora, quedándose quieto.

-¿Kenma? -pregunto.

-No es nada, solo me dio algo de sed. -confeso mientras intentaba levantarse.- Iré por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-Puedo ir a traerla si quieres. -se ofreció rápidamente el menor.

-No es necesario. -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con calma a la salida de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina mientras buscaba un vaso para poner el líquido, escuchó una melodía y luego la voz de su amigo, parecía estar hablando por celular. Y a saber de lo que estaba hablando, porque por lo que escuchaba ya estaba hablando en _su idioma;_ "Kaboom" "Yahoo" "Plash" y quien sabe que más.

No entendiendo nada, mejor siguió con lo suyo. En el tiempo en que tomaba tranquilamente agua, escuchó un pequeño "pop" y un leve golpe en su vientre, para luego sentir como un líquido recorría sus piernas. Miro hacia el suelo, encontrando un pequeño charco. Suspiro con tranquilidad, el momento había llegado al parecer y no debía alterarse, sabía de sobra lo que tenía que hacer.

-Te has adelantado pequeño. -murmuro mientras daba la vuelta para caminar hacia donde se encontraba el invitado.- Shouyou. -llamó con calma caminando hacia la habitación, apoyándose en las paredes para no caer.- Shouyou. -intentó nuevamente un poco más alto pero nada.- ¡Hey! - Siguió escuchando los gritos de su amigo en la habitación en que lo dejo.- ¡Shouyou! -llamo más alto, estando ya en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Maldito Bakeyama, se atrevió a colgarme! -exclamo con una venita de irritación en su frente.

-Shouyou. -estaba a unos cinco pasos de su amigo, usando de apoyo la pared. Su acompañante rápidamente volteo a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo Kenma? -pregunto confundido.

-El bebé. -Se limitó a decir debido al dolor que comenzaba a ser más fuerte, señalando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa con mi sobrino? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Un antojo? Puedo ir a comprarlo si quieres, tú no puedes moverte demasiado.

-Ya viene...-respiró hondo, había sentido una punzada. ¿Ese era el dolor de una contracción? Pues sí lo era no quería saber cómo sería su dolor más adelante.-…Pa…parece que ya no quiere seguir dentro de mí. -volvió respirar.

Al terminar de escuchar lo que sucedía, el rostro del menor palideció completamente, su boca se movía como la de un pez sin producir sonido alguno y segundos más tarde, Hinata Shouyou, un doncel que había pasado por dos embarazos, cayó de golpe al suelo.

El mayor prefirió ignorarlo ya que era inservible por el momento, caminando hacia la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono, mientras se dirigía a la habitación no pudo evitar decirle con una sonrisa a su bebé: _ ***Al menos ahora sabemos que tan confiable es tu tío…***_

Llegó hasta donde estaba el teléfono, tomándolo para marcar el número de emergencia.

-Necesito una ambulancia, mi bebé está por nacer -dijo a la operadora.

Contestó todas las preguntas respecto a su estado que le hicieron y al término de la llamada, se dejó caer con gran cuidado sobre el suelo para sentarse. Mientras esperaba la ambulancia, tomo de la mesa su teléfono celular y con la mayor tranquilidad que le permitían los dolores, empezó a marcar el número de su invitado para poder despertarlo, necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Gimnasio Nekoma~**

El equipo profesional Nekoma se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento, todos estaban concentrados en sus entrenamientos personales. Pero principalmente Kuroo estaba practicando bloqueos junto con el recién recluta.

-¡Lev, así nunca bloquearas! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que debes ver hacia donde remataran! –grito el pelinegro irritado, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-¡Sí, lo siento! -exclamo un varón albino de casi dos metros de estatura.

-Eres peor que un novato. -dijo nuevamente Kuroo.

-Eso es cruel, Kuroo-san. -se quejó el chico.

-Pero es verdad. -dijo al momento de acercase un doncel de cabellera café claro.

-¡Usted es más cruel que Kuroo-san, Yaku-san!

-Haha. Si Yaku-san lo dice es verdad. -exclamo un varón con un mohicano, Yamamoto.

-Si _mamá_ lo dice es porque es cierto. -afirmo Inuoka con una gran sonrisa, un varón alto y de cabellera café.

-¡Todos son crueles conmigo! / ¿A quién llamas _Mamá,_ Inuoka? -exclamaron tanto el recién llegado como el doncel.

-¡Pues a _Mamá_! -grito el chico corriendo lejos.

-Vamos, continuemos con el entrenamiento. -ordeno Kuroo a los demás, mientras volteaba a ver al doncel- Yaku, sabes que no puedes venir a la sección de varones.

-Creo haber escuchado mal Kuroo… ¿Me prohibiste algo? -dijo con una sonrisa retándolo con la mirada.

-¡Uuuuuuoh! -burlaron los demás varones.

-¡¿Quién les dijo que podían flojear?! -grito Kuroo ante la valentía de sus compañeros para burlarse de él- ¡Harán lo doble de entrenamientos! ¡Todos! -sonrió divertido.- ¡A correr!

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?! -se quejaron todos.

-El triple…-aumento siendo obedecido rápidamente.

Los jugadores sabían que su capitán seguiría aumentando más los ejercicios si seguían ahí, no podían permitirlo, querían vivir.

-¿Cómo esta Kenma? -pregunto el doncel al varón al verse solos.

-Se encuentra bien.

-Faltan dos semanas, ¿verdad? -pregunto- ¿Está bien que lo dejes solo?

-Ya lo sé _mamá_ …

Le dio un tic en la ceja al doncel por ser nuevamente llamado así, pero decidió dejar vivir más tiempo al varón, quizás hasta que conociera a su bebé.

-…Pero Kenma no me deja estar a su lado. Dice que es mi obligación venir a trabajar y que mi presencia lo fastidia…-murmuro para si-…Además hoy no está solo. El chibi está con él.

-Oh, así que Hinata está con él. Estoy más calmado ahora. -dijo el doncel pues no le gustaba la idea de dejar a un embarazado solo.

-Yo no me encuentro calmado para nada.

-Es normal. Tu hijo…

-Hija. -corrigió.

-Es niño, nunca debes de subestimar la intuición de una mujer o doncel cuando se trata de sus hijos. -advirtió- Mi madre adivina todo lo que hago.

-La mía también pero aun así sé que es una niña mi bebé. -aseguro Kuroo.- Estoy seguro.

Tanto Kenma como Kuroo habían decidido no saber nada referente a su bebé que no fuera la salud. Querían que fuera una sorpresa hasta que naciera, por lo que desconocían el género. Durante sus citas médicas, la doctora a petición de ellos, solo les decía si se encontraba sano o no, cualquier otra información que no tuviera que ver con el bienestar de su hijo podía esperar hasta tenerla en brazos.

-Es niño, ríndete antes de ser humillado y pierdas la apuesta. -sostuvo Yaku.

-¿Cómo sabes de la apuesta?

-Kenma me lo dijo, aunque no me dijo que apostaron. -aclaro mirando al azabache para que le contara.

-Si es niño tal como él dice, me quedare aún más tiempo en abstinencia y si es niña como lo es en verdad, en el momento en que pase la cuarentena él será mío completamente por un mes, sin descanso alguno. -declaro más que seguro y feliz el varón.

Podía incluso imaginarse los grandes momentos que pasaría en la cama con su esposo después de la cuarentena. Podía sentir aquel calor ajeno que elevaba el suyo propio, la lujuria que sentiría cuando por fin pudiera tocar de nuevo aquella fina y delicada piel, como se deleitaría al observar la cara sonrojada y jadeante de su doncel mientras pedía por mas… ¡Ah! Lo sentía.

-¡PERVERTIDO! -grito el castaño justo cuando le dio una patada en la espalda al azabache, quien sonreía como todo un depravado.- Y luego te preguntas porque tu esposo te llama ninfómano, déjalo dormir sus ocho horas.

-Tres horas de sueño son suficientes. -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa llena de seguridad desde el suelo.- De cualquier manera, te avisare cuando gane.

El doncel solo negó con la cabeza escondiendo su sonrisa, estaba feliz por sus amigos. Observo como el pelinegro se acercaba de nuevo a la cancha y empezaba a dar órdenes, retomando de nuevo el entrenamiento junto a los demás. Tetsurou y el albino se posicionaron para bloquear un remate, saltando cuando la pelota estaba siendo golpeada por el rematador, pero nuevamente todo se detuvo cuando en los altavoces del gimnasio se escuchó un anuncio.

-Kuroo Tetsurou-san, ha recibido una llamada de su hermano Kageyama Tobio-san, avisando que su esposo se encuentra a punto de dar a luz… Repito… Kuroo Tetsurou-san, ha recibido una llamada de su hermano Kageyama Tobio-san, avisando que su esposo se encuentra a punto de dar a luz…

Aquel anuncio descoloco al azabache, provocando así que el remate que iba a bloquear no lo bloqueara de la manera correcta, sino que lo detuviera directamente con el rostro, aturdiéndolo un poco.

-¡¿Pero qué haces Kuroo, Kenma te espera?! -regaño Yaku tomándolo de la mano para empezar a jalarlo. Sin importarle que el azabache estuviera mareado por el golpe.

-Se supone que faltaban dos semanas. -comenzaba a preocuparse, pero el sangrado en su nariz debido al pelotazo, le restaba méritos.

-Se adelantó y ya. Es común en los primeros embarazos. Ahora corre, te alcanzaremos allá, necesito ir a comprar un regalo. -aviso el doncel empujándolo fuera del gimnasio.

-¡FELICIDADES CAPITAN! -gritaron todos los jugadores, felices por el moreno quien salió corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Hospital Zen~**

-¡¿Dónde está?! -pregunto rápidamente en cuanto vio a sus amigos sentados y nerviosos en la sala de espera.

Había corrido todo el camino al hospital, llegando rápidamente ya que no estaba tan lejos de su gimnasio.

-¡Cuñado! -grito Shouyou al verlo.

-¡Hermano, Chibi! ¿Dónde está? -pregunto de nuevo a sus familiares.

-Cálmate. -pidió Tobio a su hermano.

-Y me lo dice quien estuvo peor que yo cuando el chibi estaba a punto de dar a luz. -contraataco, quería respuestas.

-No te vuelvo a apoyar. -dijo el azabache menor con un puchero.

-¿Ya llego el esposo del señor Kenma? -pregunto una enfermara.

-¡Soy yo! -exclamo rápidamente acercándose a la mujer.- ¿Cómo está mi esposo?

-No se preocupe. Su esposo se encuentra bien, todavía no ha sido llevado al quirófano. -informo con tranquilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? ¿Y la doctora? -pregunto extrañado.

-Estamos esperando a que la doctora se desocupe, se encuentra en una operación. -aclaro otra enfermera con una sonrisa intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad al padre.- Su esposo aun tardara un poco, por lo que estamos esperando la hora indicada.

Kuroo asintió conforme con la explicación, tenían confianza en aquella doctora ya que la conocían muy bien, debido a que ayudo con casi todos los partos de sus conocidos.

-Por favor acompáñeme, su esposo está preguntando por usted. -pidió la enfermera.

El azabache la siguió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su pareja, se le veía calmado como siempre con una consola entre las manos. Por unos momentos dudo si en verdad estaba en labor de parto o había sido una falsa alarma como cuatro veces anteriores, pero confirmo que era verdad al notar que apretaba con mayor fuerza de la común el aparato, seguramente descargado ahí el dolor.

-Llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé. -fue el saludo del menor dejando su jueguito de lado.

-Mi pequeña patea mejillas está por nacer, jamás me lo perdería. -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa acercándose para besarlo.- Además de que quiero ver tu derrota...-ronroneo cerca del oído.

-Es niño, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? -el rubio se separó un poco más, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es niña Kenma, ríndete. -alego tomándolo en la mano, sin embargo un fuerte apretón estrujo sus dedos. El rubio había sentido otra contracción y por no gritar había apretado su mano.- ¡Auch! Eso dolió…-se quejó el mayor.

-Lo sie…

-¡MALDITO! -la disculpa se vio opacada por un grito de la habitación de al lado- ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME TOQUES DE NUEVO!

-¡Amor cálmate! -se oía otra voz.

-¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO DUELE, IDIOTA!

-Pero…

-¡DIME QUE ME CALME CUADO HAYAS DADO A LUZ MALDITO DESGRACIADO…!

-Esa mujer sí que sabe gritar. -comento Kuroo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahh…-suspiro Kenma al sentir otra contracción, apretó levemente la mano de su esposo pero con su otra mano la cual agarraba la sabana dejaba ir todo el dolor que sentía.

-Ahora que pienso, ¿no sientes dolor como esa mujer? -pregunto aun mirando la pared.

Los gritos de la mujer no paraban y las maldiciones que le lanzaba a su esposo eran cada vez más fuertes y más escalofriantes, recordándole cuando vivió algo parecido pero su hermano menor era el protagonista. Al no escuchar respuesta de su teñido, bajo su mirada hacia él y lo noto susurrando algo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Que lo susurres es peor! -exclamo el moreno al darse cuenta de que si lo maldecía pero en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando entrar a dos enfermeras, quienes comenzaron a moverse por toda la habitación, preparando lo necesario.

-Shimizu, Yachi. -hablo Kuroo al ver que eran chicas que conocía.

-El Doctor Chris ha llegado, será él quien atienda a Kenma. -informo la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa.

-La doctora todavía tardara en su operación, el bebé parece ser un poco rebelde. -comento nerviosa la rubia.

-Claro. -dijo Kenma, no tenía problema alguno siempre y cuando pudieran parar el dolor que sentía, además de tener a su hijo en brazos.

-En ese caso nos llevaremos a Kenma-san para prepararlo. -informo Yachi acercándose para desconectar los aparatos.

-Y Kuroo-san me acompañara. -agrego Shimizu- Hay que vestirlo apropiadamente para que esté presente en la cirugía.

-Nos vemos en el quirófano. -dijo el moreno dándole un beso en la frente a su esposo para después dejar que se lo llevaran.- Bien, vamos.

Rápidamente hizo todo lo que se le pidió para poder estar presente en la cirugía, lavarse y vestir la ropa quirúrgica. Al ser hombre su esposo, por obviedad tenían que realizar una cesárea, por lo que rápidamente se vistió y lo dejaron entrar. Su esposo ya estaba acostado en medio del lugar y calmado como siempre exteriormente, solo que ahora se encontraba rodeado de personal médico.

El menor se encontraba consiente, debido a que le habían inyectado anestesia local en la columna para que no sintiera nada. Kuroo se acercó y rápidamente lo tomo de la mano, queriendo transmitirle que él estaba para apoyarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto en un susurro.

-Siéndote sincero, nervioso.

-Si no te conociera te diría que no se te nota. -Dijo con un tono burlón para quitar así mismo los nervios que también sentía.- Yo también lo estoy. -confeso.

-Bien, Kenma-san empezaremos con la cesárea. -anuncio el doctor entrando al quirófano.- Kuroo-san cuento con usted para mantener a su esposo tranquilo. -el azabache solo asintió.

Todos comenzaron con el procedimiento, por lo que al pasar los minutos Kuroo prefirió observar la cara de su esposo a ver como abrían su vientre. La pareja se miraba entre sí para que los nerviosos de ambos se tranquilizaran, el varón le murmuraba sobre la felicidad que sentía por ser padre y le recordaba que era una niña.

Y fue justo en el momento en que Kenma iba a contraatacar, el llanto de su bebé hizo eco en el quirófano. Ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, siendo Kuroo el primero observar a su bebé con un poco de sangre en brazos del doctor, sin embargo aquello le importo poco, su bebé era perfecto en esos momentos, cubierto o no de fluidos.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto Kenma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su rostro tranquilo ahora mostraba demasiadas emociones. Quería tener a su bebé con él. Quería sentirlo cerca y verlo por primera vez. El varón no apartaba la mirada de su retoño, al cual habían alejado un poco para limpiar.

-Es… -el mayor no podía hablar de la felicidad.

-Es niño. -anuncio Shimizu con una sonrisa, mientras envolvía al bebé en una cobija.

-Te gane…-dijo Kenma con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, la felicidad se notaba en su voz.

La sonrisa del varón no disminuyo a pesar de haber perdido, en esos momentos el género y la apuesta pasaban a segundo plano. ¡Era padre! Nada podía opacar la felicidad que sentía en por ello.

-Bien, ahí viene el otro. -la voz del doctor los saco a ambos padres de su momento de felicidad.

-¿Otro? -preguntó Kuroo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Nadie había hablado de dos.

-Sí, son gemelos. -respondió el doctor extrañado por la sorpresa en los padres, mientras que un segundo llanto se hizo presente.

-Jajá. -empezó a reír de la felicidad mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y besaba la frente de su pareja, quien también empezó a derramar más lágrimas.

La noticia los tomaba por sorpresa pero no por ello no era bien recibida, ahora comprendían el tono burlón y juguetón de la doctora durante los ultrasonidos. La mujer en verdad les había tomado la palabra cuando pidieron no saber nada que no fuera referente a la salud del bebé.

-Con razón tu panza era tan grande. -comento Kuroo juntando sus frentes.

-Entonces si estaba gordo. Eres un mentiroso Tetsurou. -fingió sentirse ofendido.

-No estabas gordo, estabas embarazado. -alego con una sonrisa sin cambiar posición.

-¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es nuestro segundo bebé? -pidió saber el doncel.

-Es una niña. Al parecer se cumplió el deseo de ambos. -respondió Shimizu, como conocida de la pareja sabía lo que deseaban.

Kuroo se separó de Kenma para voltear a verla, y tomar en brazos al pequeño que le entregaban. Sonrió de manera sincera al tener a su hijo en brazos, sintiendo que sus torpes manos podrían herir a tan frágil creatura. Lo acerco a su esposo para que lo pudiera ver.

-Es hermoso. -dijo al verlo.

-Y ella también. -agrego la chica acercando a la bebita para que los padres pudieran verla.

-Si…

-Entonces me los llevare para que los revisen, no se preocupen por ellos.

-Te los encargaos Kiyoko-san. -pidió con gran pesar el rubio, no deseaba separarse de sus hijos pero mucho no podía hacer, comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

-Kuroo-san, usted también tiene que salir. -le dijo la rubia.

-Si… Nos vemos al rato Kenma. -le di un leve beso en los labios para salir del quirófano.

La felicidad de tener dos hijos era tan grande que sentía que explotaría, sumándole que era con el amor de su vida quien le dio aquel regalo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Cuatro horas después~**_

Sentía que había algo muy importante que se le escapaba por el momento de la memoria, no obstante su mente tenía la prioridad de que se diera cuenta que estaba adolorido. Sus ojos se sentían pesados pero a pesar de ello, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para abrirlos. La luz lo cegó de inmediato, lo que origino que parpadeara un par de veces para al fin poder abrirlos sin lastimarse. Lo primero que pudo visualizar bien, fue el techo pintado de color blanco, algo que lo desconcertó ya que su cuarto era de un color café claro.

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

La voz de su esposo atrajo su atención a su lado, donde se encontraba mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. ¡Ah! Ya comenzaba a recordar porque estaba así, sin contestar dirigió sus manos a su vientre, sintiendo una punzada por usar demasiada fuerza al tocar la herida de su cirugía. Emociones muy fuertes lo invadieron; la primera fue un gran vacío al razonar que sus hijos ya no estaban bajo su protección, no los protegía con su cuerpo del mundo. Mientras que por otro lado, sintió una gran felicidad, ¡eran dos bebés! había tenido dos, sumándole a su felicidad la dicha de que al fin podría tenerlos entre sus brazos, podría conocerlos y verlos crecer a su lado.

-Bien. -contesto después de unos segundos- ¿Dónde están? -fue involuntario que su preguntara demostrara la necesidad de querer a sus hijos con él.

-Shimizu-sempai todavía no los ha traído. -haciéndose notar Hinata respondió enfrente de la cama junto con su esposo.

-Felicidades. -expreso su cuñado.

-Gracias Tobio-chan.

-No me llames así. -exigió con un tic en la ceja, odiaba aquel honorifico.

-Vamos Tobio-chan. -burlo Hinata con una sonrisa pero el pelinegro estrujo su cabeza con ambas manos- Itee… Tobio… Eso duele… Itee… Bakeyama…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a las enfermeras con los protagonistas del día. Ambas parejas sonrieron y no apartaron la mirada de aquellos bultitos.

-Aquí están sus bebés, _padres primerizos_. -anuncio la pelinegra con una sonrisa, en brazos traía un bollo rosadito, mientras que la rubia traía un bollo azul.

Ambas mujeres entregaron a los recién nacidos a sus padres para después retirarse y darles privación, no sin antes haber felicitado a la pareja de nuevo. A Kuroo le fue entregado la niña, mientras que a Kenma se le entrego el niño. Ambos jóvenes se sentían nerviosos de tomar aquellas delicadas criaturas en sus brazos pero sintiéndose completos al tenerlos ahí.

-Son lindos. -chillo el peli naranja, que se había acercado al rubio para ver al niño.

-Son perfectos. -dijo Kuroo observando a su hija. - ¿o no Otouto?

-Mi Kohana también es perfecta. -alego Kageyama sonriendo levemente al ver a la bebé.

-No negare eso, mi sobrina también es linda.

-¡¿Dónde está mi sobrinita?!

La puerta fue abierta abruptamente, llamando la atención de todos que al voltear se encontraron con Koutarou Bokuto, varón peli-gris de ojos dorados, jugador de voleibol y gran amigo de Kuroo.

-Bokuto-san contrólese, estamos en un hospital. -ordeno Akaashi Keiji, doncel pelinegro de ojos ónix, doctor en ese hospital y amigo del doncel.- Felicidades Kenma, Kuroo-san.

-¡Akaashi, no importa donde estemos, lo importante es mi sobrina! -chillo el peli-gris.

-En realidad tienes dos sobrinos; una hermosa niña y un guapo varón. -informo con gran orgullo y una enorme sonrisa Tetsurou.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yeah! ¡Felicidades Bro, Kenma-chan!

-Felicidades Kenma, Kuroo-san. -dijo el doncel con una leve sonrisa, cuando le avisaron que el matrimonio se encontraba en el hospital, al parecer no le informaron todo.

-Gracias Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san.

-En ese caso ninguno gano su apuesta. -comento otra voz.

-Llegas tarde _Mamá_ , y eso que dijiste que solo comprarías un regalo. -burlo el pelinegro mayor con una sonrisa, a sabiendas que molestaría al doncel que llegaba con un ramo de flores y dos cajas de regalo.

-Fue culpa de Lev, me siguió todo el tiempo y no se decidía por un regalo. -se excusó con el ceño fruncido

-Eso que importa Yaku-san, lo importante es que llegamos para conocer a nuestros sobrinos. -dijo el albino cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Felicidades. -dijeron ambos.

-Gracias. -contesto Kenma mirando a su pequeño niño.

-¿Cómo los llamaran? -pregunto Akaashi acercándose para ver al bebé en brazos del doncel.

Yaku se unió a los demás donceles para ver al pequeño que cargaba Kenma, mientras los varones se acercaban al par de hermanos pelinegros quienes tenían a la pequeña.

-Como nunca supimos que era, jamás decidimos un nombre en específico. -explicaba el padre doncel- La verdad fue una grata sorpresa el saber que eran dos.

-¿Nos ayudarían a escoger? -pregunto esta vez el azabache.

Todos asintieron felices por tener tan grato honor, el que les pidieran su opinión era lindo de parte de los padres. Durante la siguiente media hora se dedicaron a proponer hermosos -y otros no tanto cortesía de Bokuto y Hinata- nombres para los recién nacidos.

-Entonces esta hermosa niña que posee nuestro cabello negro pero los hermosos ojos de su _mami,_ se llamara _**Tsuneko (siempre niña)**_ … -dijo el padre cuando al fin se decidieron por el indicado.

-…Y este guapo niño, con el cabello carbón y ojos negros e impuros como los de su padre…

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que impuros? -se quejó la parte ofendida.

-Cierto. Me confundí. -corrigió el doncel- De ojos negros e inocentes, no como los de su padre…

-¡Kenma! -se quejó de nuevo.

-…este niño se llama _**Ai (amor)**_ -termino de decir con una sonrisa al ver como el niño sonreía, probablemente de acuerdo en que su padre era un pervertido, el cual por cierto fue ignorado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tiempo después~**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que el pequeño Ai y la pequeña Tsuneko conocieron el mundo por primera vez, y en los cuales habían estrenado a sus papis en muchas cosas, como el hervir un biberón a las tres de la mañana, cambiar su ropa por culpa de un poco de orina a la hora de cambiarlos, desvelarse por días enteros con sus llantos, impedirles amarse después de la cuarentena -algo que agradecía Kenma-.

Era un día normal en ese nuevo estilo de vida para el matrimonio, cuando el timbre de su casa anuncio una visita, ambos padres se miraron cansados entre sí.

-Te toca abrir. -dijo el doncel mientras cargaba a la pequeña Tsuneko que sonreía.

-¡Tío Neko, Tío KuroNeko, a jugar! -se escuchó el grito de un pequeño desde el exterior.

-¡Ren no grites!

Al escuchar el grito de Hinata reprendiendo a su pequeño sonrieron, venia toda la familia del hermano menor del varón, el cual fue abrir, invitándolos a pasar hasta la sala. Kuroo se retiró después de dejar a los invitados en compañía de su esposo debido a que su varoncito, que se había mantenido dormido, comenzó a llorar, seguramente se había despertado por el timbre.

-Tío Neko. -exclamo un pequeño varón copia exacta de su _madre._

-Hola Kenma. -saludo también el doncel con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hijo, Tobio solo le hizo una señal de saludo.

-Hola Shouyou, Tobio-chan. -llamo para molestar a su cuñado, algo que hacía desde que tomo un poco de confianza.- Hola Ren, ¿cómo has estado? -pregunto al menor.

-Bien. ¿Y tú, tío Neko? -Pregunto con gran alegría para luego reparar en la bebita que cargaba su tío favorito- ¿Ella es mi primita?

-Así es. -respondió inclinándose un poco para dejar que el menor observara mejor a la pequeña bebita.

-Es muy pequeña como mi hermanita. -el pequeño miraba fascinado a la pequeña Tsuneko.

-Así es. Y tú la protegerás como a Kohana ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! -aseguro golpeado con su puñito su pecho, sacándole una sonrisa a ambas familias.

-Y aquí viene tu primo…-anuncio Kuroo llegando con el nene en brazos.

-¿Un varón como yo? -pregunto con un poco de emoción el menor, acercándose a su tío pelinegro para conocer a su primo.

-Claro. -Kuroo se agacho mostrándole al bebé, que lo miraba con curiosidad e inocencia así como el niño lo miraba a él.

-Entonces el jugara conmigo. -declaro Ren.

-Por supuesto que sí. -contesto con una sonrisa.

El orgulloso padre se levantó, alzado a su bebé hacia arriba, haciéndolo reír y balbucear con una sonrisa le gustaba que lo levantaran al aire, mientras movía sus piecitos de adelante para atrás. Actividad en la cual le dio una patadita en la mejilla a su padre.

Los demás rieron al ver el rostro de su padre, que no podía decir nada. Los mellizos rieron fuertemente de felicidad, uniéndose a la alegría de la familia.

-Ahora ya sabes quién era el que te daba patadas. -jugueteo Kenma- Allí tienes a tu patea mejillas.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 _ **Tetsuna: Ciao~ Ciao~ Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Angelice: Nuestro primer one-shot de pareja y anime**_

 _ **Marlene: Amamos esta pareja y es nuestra OTP :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Bye~ Se cuidan~**_


End file.
